Policies that control resources in a network are distributed and managed by multiple independent active system components. Currently, network design and resource policies are analyzed by setting up a test network and using various devices to inject traffic into the test network at different injection points. Designers then observe and analyze resulting traffic and behavior of the test network. If the test network does not behave as expected, designers may change the network and/or resource policies and reinject test traffic into the network so that they may observe and analyze behavior in the changed network. Due to a lack of analysis tools, such testing is quite cumbersome, time consuming and error prone.